Transkrypty/Jej i jego alternego
Piosenka tytułowa Lektor: My Little Pony: Chaos to Magia. Piosenka "Chaos is Magic" Discord: Hm... ciekawe o dzisiaj przywiózł listonosz... List?! Od "białych"?! Co tu pisze... tak. Discord, Chaosland 300-400 ul. Chaosu 13. Muszę powiedzieć o tym innym z Chaoslandu! Discord wchodzi na podwyższenie Discord: Hej! Chodźcie tutaj! Przyszedł list! Od białych! Podejdźcie bliżej! Chrysalis: Co znowu? Może propozycje zostania (krztusi się) "dobrym"? Garble: Ha, ha! Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe! Raz przysyłają list "na przymus" a za drugim... Will: Kiedy niby wysłali "na przymus"? Co?! Nie czepiaj się jak nie wiesz! Garble: A było to jak cię nie było. Nie wtrącaj się więcej! Kapujesz?! Discord: Spokój! Spokój! Czytam! Drodzy przyjaciele! Piszemy do was ten list, ponieważ mamy propozycję. Ja, władczyni kucyków, księżniczka Celestia, postanowiłam stworzyć projekt "mój alternego". Poniżej, jest opisane na czym polega. Życzymy miłego czytania! "Mój alternego" to projekt w którym każda z nosicielek klejnotów opisuje swojego alternego. Opis ten ma wam przybliżyć naszą Equestrię do waszego Chaoslandu. W projekcie jest napisane, gdzie, kiedy, jak i po co, kucyk tak postąpił. Data nie została podana. Życzymy miłego czytania! Księżniczka Celestia, Luna i Cadance (Mi Amore Candeza!). PS. Nie zapomnijcie o naszej propozycji z tamtego roku! Nadal jest aktualna. Discord: O... jeszcze jest jakiś kwitek. A, tak to przecież ten projekt! Zaczynam! Mój alternego Twilight Sparkle Sparkle: Spike, pośpiesz się! Wiem, że te książki są ciężkie, ale nie zdążymy jeśli będziesz się tak guzdrać! Spike: Już, spokojnie Twilight. To ostatni stosik. >Ogląda kalendarz< Dzisiaj poniedziałek! Pamiętaj o liście do księżniczki... Sparkle: Wiem, wiem... Spike?! Gdzie jest moje pióro? Spike: Uspokój się, tutaj jest. Sparkle: Ziewa Wchodzimy do balonu. Wchodzą do balonu i lecą Spike: Jak tu ładnie! Dlaczego nie przylecieliśmy szybciej? Sparkle: Nie wiem. Tu jest.... po prostu.... cudownie!!! Widok przechodzi na zegarek. Mija pół godziny. Potem godzina, półtorej i dwie... Spike: No to jesteśmy. Sparkle: Która godzina? Spike: Osiemnasta. Znaczy osiemnasta trzydzieści. Sparkle: Już?! Spóźnię się na pokaz Rarity! Przemijają sceny z odcinka "Lekcja Zerowa" Sparke: O nie! Muszę spotkać się z Księżniczką, pokaz Rarity... Nie zdążę ze wszystkim! Dlaczego nie ma tego w moim planie... '' Rarity 'Rarity: Och! Gdzie ta Twilight! To najgorsza rzecz na świecie! 'Asystentka: '''Panno Rarity, gdzie położyć dodatki? 'Rarity: 'Podaj mi je. Najpierw muszę je zobaczyć. Och! Jakie śliczne! 'Asystentka: 'To ja pójdę zająć się modelkami. 'Rarity: 'Dobrze, dobrze... Jakie one są piękne! Ach! Jak mogłam tak szybko zapomnieć o Twilight! O nie! Jej brak to najgorsza z najgorszych rzeczy na świecie! ''Przemijają obrazy z odcinka "Lekcja Zerowa" '' Fluttershy 'Fluttershy: '''Och, ale to jest konieczne? '''Angel coś jej mówi. Fluttershy: '''Ech, no dobrze jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę. Już idę na pokaz Rarity. '''Angel pokazuje na siebie i na miskę. Fluttershy: '''Prawie zapomniałam! Prosze. Pegaz daje mu trzy marchewki. '''Angel rozsypuje marchewki i pokazuje na książkę kucharską. Fluttershy: '''Ale Angel ja muszę iść do Rarity, nie mam czasu na przygotowywanie ci luksusowych dań. '''Uparty królik nie daje jej spokoju. Fluttershy: '''Angel, proszę przepuść mnie po dobroci, przyjaciółki już na mnie czekają. '''Królik nie ustępuje z drogi. Fluttershy: 'ANGEL MASZ MNIE NATYCHMIAST PRZEPUŚCIĆ! ''Przemijają sceny z odcinka "Lekcja Stanowczości" '''Fluttershy: '''Och! Bardzo cię przepraszam Angel! '''Angel zszedł jej z drogi. 'Fluttershy: '''Dziękuję króliczku. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu